


If I could trust you

by GhostNuggets



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinda?, M/M, Moon Powers Rapunzel (Disney), Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Not Really Character Death, Poor Varian (Disney), Quirin's A+ Parenting, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, The Author Regrets Everything, Varian Has Issues (Disney), Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), Varian has issues, What Have I Done, Zhan Tiri sucks, like honestly, someone help this boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostNuggets/pseuds/GhostNuggets
Summary: If you asked anyone they'd say they were living after a happily ever after.Why would Varian disagree------------------------------or the one where Varian has a breakdown and bad things happen**discontinued**
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Ruddiger & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 81
Kudos: 153





	1. oh no

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say thank you so much for reading and I'd absolutely love to hear your thoughts on this story! This chapter is kinda short though :|

Varian stared at his notebook for what had to be the fifteenth time today and it was only noon. Something was off, but wasn’t it always. Well this time something was off because nothing was off and for some reason that just felt wrong. 

His entire life there was something going on, something for him to test on or try to figure out. But currently there was nothing. The Princess and Eugene were probably doing royal stuff and Cass just up and left to find her destiny and where did that leave him. In a lab, to experiment with his dad by his side. Don't get him wrong he loves his dad and experimenting! This is what Varian had wanted his whole life! But it just didn’t feel right. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the lack of action or the fact that he didn’t deserve this. Suddenly he couldn’t focus.

That's right, he didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve a happy ending. He didn’t deserve Rapunzel's kindness. Suddenly he couldn’t hear anything but the accusations his brain was creating. And yet he kept fueling them. He felt like he was watching a house burn down but he couldn’t stop looking. He couldn't stop. He had hurt so many people. He had terrified and hurt the whole of Corona and Old Corona. Why should he be allowed this? He became vaguely aware of a door creak and some chittering. But he couldn’t focus. Why couldn’t he focus? Why couldn’t he-  
Ruddiger was suddenly rubbing up against him. His warm fur was a stark contrast against Varian's cold leg. Distantly he knew Ruddiger was concerned for him and that he should say something or move or just something but he didn't have the energy. He was so tired. 

So tired and yet he just kept continuing. He slowly turned to Ruddiger, finding at least some energy.

“I’m sorry bud,” He mumbled softly. Ruddiger tilted his head, not unlike a puppy. “Nobody really needs me around.” Varian smiled sadly at his friend who, despite being a raccoon, looked extremely sad. He let out a broken chuckle. ”You don’t really need me bud I’m just kinda here ya know?” he gestured around him vaguely as to prove his point but Ruddiger was not convinced.

“Just look around, it's only us. Dad is off to who knows where and it's not like anyone really trusts me anymore. And I mean what's the point? You know it's not like I can do anything new or exciting anymore all I do is mess stuff up and make a big mess out of things!” He vaguely noticed a dull blue light as Ruddiger scampered around frantically pointing to his head. “No Ruddiger it's not just me thinking that! It's true I mean honestly when was the last time I was casually talked to by someone besides family?” Ruddiger pointed to his head some more and without looking Varian let out an exasperated “Exactly!” Ruddiger scampered around some more trying desperately to get Varian’s attention. “I just wish for once I could do something right! I mean Rapunzel is doing great and she has way more serious problems than me and here I am whining like a little baby! I mean honestly it's not that hard to-” He was cut off by a loud *BANG* and Ruddiger running up to him tightly holding an item close to his belly.

“What is it buddy?” Varian asked, out of breath and clearly upset. But he carefully grabbed the item from his friend. It was just wood on the side he could see but when he turned it around he froze. A mirror, an ordinary mirror. But that's not what he was supposed to be noticing. The blue light seemed to intensify as his heart started pounding in his chest. His entire life he didn’t believe in magic yet here it was giving him the ol’ middle finger. 

He was the blue light source. Or paying more attention, his hair and eyes was the light source. It was rather dull but it was all he could look at. His world seemed to stop, and just like that the blue light was gone


	2. Excuse me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian makes a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to thank you guys so much for your support. i was really hesitant to post the first chapter but here we are on chapter two :) I'm not going to have a schedule for updates but I'll try to get a new chapter out at least twice a week.

“Oh no” was Varian's first thought upon regaining his senses. His second thought was “what the- how is this possible I mean, Ruddiger, Rapunzel destroyed the magic, right? So why was my hair just glowing and oh gods my eyes too what caused that there's no other option than magic right I mean my hair was just glowing! This doesn’t make any sense! Hair doesn't do that! Or at least it shouldn’t!” but he said that one out loud as one big messed up sentence. 

Ruddiger crawled up on Varian’s shoulder and poked his cheek. “Ruddiger what am I going to do? This seems like something I should tell Rapunzel and I don’t want to betray her trust..” he paused to look at Ruddiger who was just staring at him with an expecting gaze.

Varian’s shoulders slumped, “But she’s so carefree and happy right now and she really deserves a break after everything and I’ve already bothered her enough with my issues.” Varian sat down on a nearby chair and Ruddiger scampered off to sit on the table next to it. “What’re we gonna do?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was not a very successful day in Hugo’s opinion. Not only did he lose some of his most valuable chemicals but he was also caught stealing from the store said chemicals were in. So yeah, not a very good day. He was almost certain they’d start making wanted posters and once those are up everything always seems to go downhill. Luckily he’d been spying on the castle for a bit now anyway (they have an alchemy lab now which he is VerY interested in). So if he just so happens to know to scale a castle wall and locate the for some reason always open window without getting caught then it's probably just luck.

Honestly the defenses for the castle are kinda lacking. There's always four guards at the main gate and a few patrolling (with really simple schedules) and that's basically it. So Hugo was a bit hesitant to break in just to get rid of some wanted posters that nobody would even pay attention to. But for some reason the logic in his head wasn’t arguing back on the ‘break into a castle’ plan. He had a few defenses, mainly alchemy and he did have a dagger so he’d probably be fine! As long as he was sneaky. So for now it was just the matter of waiting.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay okay, whew we can do this Ruddiger!” Ruddiger was very confused. He couldn’t tell if Varian was trying to convince the raccoon or himself. Ruddiger had, quite expertly he would add, suggested they go looking.

For what? He didn’t know. It seemed to work for the princess though so they might as well give it a try. So currently the human was writing a note. Ruddiger had no idea what it said because he couldn’t read but Varian was mumbling as he wrote so if the raccoon wanted to know, he could. Ruddiger was stuffing as many apples as he could into a bag though. Throwing out almost everything else to make room. 

He likes apples.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varian finished writing his note so the princess wouldn’t worry after quite a while because it takes a lot of effort to not get distracted when your best friend, who is a raccoon, is making a lot of noise right behind you. 

“Alright Ruddiger are we packed?” Ruddiger replied by making a noise that sounded vaguely like ‘yes’ Varian was about to suggest Ruddiger go ahead and put their stuff by the window when the door slammed open with such energy he could’ve sworn his heart got hit by the air of the door and left his body. 

“VARRRIANNN!!!!” “Ha princess you scared me!” Varian couldn’t tell if his chest was tight with relief, horror, or something else but he didn’t like it. “W-what are you doing here?” “I was just stopping by to check on my favorite Varian!!” “I’m the only Varian” “WhicH is why yOU are my favorite!” Not knowing how to respond he just stood there waiting for her to say something else. 

After about five seconds of silence and Rapunzel decided to talk again. “RIGHT! AnYwhO I just, came to check on you, just see how you’re doing!” Varian could tell she was trying her best not to upset him, but the way she stood screamed that she wanted to say something else. Her usually gesturing hands were idle and slightly twitching at her sides, her eyebrows were knitted together, and her shoulders were pulled up looking very tense. Varian just raised an eyebrow, encouraging Rapunzel to say more.

` “I was just a bit worried about you.” “worried?” “Yeah! You've seemed kind of down recently so I thought I’d come in to check on you.” ‘Great now you’ve worried her’ Varian mentally scolded himself. Trying to think of an excuse that was believable, Varian blurted out, “I’m sick and forgot to eat so I’m a bit weak but I’ll be fine.” Rupunzel's eyes clouded with understanding and then lit up again.

“AlRighT I just had an amazing plan!” when Varian didn’t say anything Rapunzel continued, “I'll go get some snacks and we’ll have a sleepover! Doesn’t that sound like fun!” Varian nodded and Rapunzel quickly left the room to gather supplies.

“Ruddiger buddy we gotta go.” Ruddiger responded by looking very confused. “I know it’s rude to ditch the literal princess but if we don’t leave now we won't get to!” Ruddiger looked at Varian with a look that just said ‘really?’ “You know how well the princess is at reading people! I guarantee she's doing something unneeded right now because she knows something is up!” 

Varian grabbed their bag and a few extra chemicals and headed to the window, murmuring about how he left a note and Rapunzel definitely will not look for him. Varian slithered through the window after Ruddiger had already given the all clear.

Almost as soon as he got out of sight he heard the faint sound of his door opening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried some new things this chapter like perspective shifts and stuff and i would really appreciate it if you'd tell me what you thought about either this chapter or this story as a whole. Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	3. "I can't believe I'm doing this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are all short but that's because this is going to be a relatively short fic spread across multiple chapters, also added quotation marks to this ones title. Thank you for reading and I really hope you like it.

“Blondie are you sure about this?” “Yes Eugene something is wrong and it’s not just because he’s sick” Rapunzel was sure something was off about Varian and it’s not like Eugene hadn’t noticed but he didn’t want to push. “He’s going to be fine Blondie, the kid has just been through a lot and I really don’t think we should push-” “Shh he’s going to hear you!” Rapunzel practically bounced with joy as she opened the door.

“So I brought more than snacks but- Varian?” Rapunzel immediately called out more, “Varian? Are you in here?” Rapunzel turned around to face Eugene and he honestly didn’t know what his face looked like but it was probably not good considering the fact that Rapunzel seemed to get ten times more worried.

“Sunshine calm down everything's going to be okay! He probably just went to the bathroom, with his raccoon. That's totally normal!” Rapunzel was clearly not convinced because she immediately started rummaging through his stuff.

She jerked up holding a piece of paper. She read whatever it said far faster than he thought would take considering the size of the paper and then passed the paper to him and ran out of the room. “Blondie where are you going!” He immediately followed her down the corridors of the castle. Trying to multitask he began to read the note.  
` ` ****  
Rapunzel,

I’m sorry to disappear out of nowhere but I’m going back to Old Corona to spend time with my dad. You’ve been like a second family to me and I really can’t thank you enough. Don’t worry and stay safe.   
-Varian

` ` ****

“Rapunzel I don’t understand. What's going on. This seems almost normal?” “He’s not spending time with his dad Eugene!” “Why would you think that?” “Because his dad told me to make sure Varian was safe while he was with Adira and Hector!”   
Eugene thought that made pretty good since because they- wait a second, “Why is he with them?” “I don’t know he didn’t tell me much besides him being gone and Varian knew he'd be gone but not why” “so remind me why we’re running”   
Rapunzel paused in her step causing Eugene to run right into her and she somehow managed to not fall down but he fell right on his face.   
“I don’t know it just felt, needed!” Beginning to walk again Rapunzel let her mind think “so Blondie, where do you think he’s going?” “I’m not sure but he can’t have gotten too far already”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Excuse me” was not something Varian thought he would say a few seconds after sneaking out. But here he was on the ground after crashing into someone, a stranger who was currently across from him. The stranger was also on the ground.

Apparently his words must’ve been harsh because the reply was almost instantaneous. “Wow, aggressive! Alrighty you caught me, it’s over, I’m done! Go ahead and cuff me” the voice said in a mock-upset voice. Varian narrowed his eyes to try to make out features but it was too dark to tell anything, but from the way this person spoke they weren’t supposed to be here either. ‘This could work’ Varian thought to himself as he spoke up again.

“Why are you sneaking in the castle?” the person seemed to realize he wasn’t a guard because he replied, “why are you sneaking out?” “I asked you first” “I asked you second” “Okay you know what? Tell me why you're sneaking in or I will scream as loud as I can and Rapunzel will hear me and she will find you.” “The princess? wait,only me? What about you?” 

Varian pointed to the stranger's feet (he really hoped the stranger could see in the dark better than him) he could hear the sound of the compound moving which meant the stranger had noticed and was trying to get out. “What the-” “AH a chemical compound of my own design thanks to the wonders of AlChemY! … SO anyway you gotta tell me now” 

The stranger seemed to consider his options and then spoke, “I wasn’t going to hurt anyone, I just made a mistake and I gotta stea-borrow, you know what no, I was going to steal the wanted posters I’m sure they’re making because I really can’t afford any more trouble.” “What'd you do to deserve wanted posters?” Varian asked, now genuinely wanting to know. “Well as you’re also an alchemist I’m sure you understand the importance of having the right materials, I just needed one I couldn’t afford and got caught taking it, and many other things... I do that sometimes.” 

He wasn’t sure why but he was compelled to trust the stranger. “I’m sneaking out because I’m looking for something but if you come with me I’ll give you whatever chemical you need and some extra stuff plus I won’t tell anyone, and I’ll have Ruddiger destroy the wanted posters too.” immediately Varian's mind turned against him, thinking ‘wait why did i just do that oh gods what am i going to do what if he says yes wait no what if he says no what am i going to do why would i even invite him I-’ he was cut off by a voice “okay fine, I’ll go. The name is Hugo by the way.” “I’m Varian” he replied with a hesitant smile. He quickly grabbed the beaker that held the neutralizing particle and freed the st- Hugo.

“Alright Varian, where are we going?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Rapunzel and Eugene went through the castle’s front door at a bit after midnight looking quite stressed they got some looks from the guards. That didn’t much matter to them though because they were looking for a very specific person. About when they went to walk through the main gates they heard a very familiar, very muffled voice say “I’m Varian” and the even quieter response of “Alright Varian, where are we going?” 

Rapunzel was going to run to the voice but Eugene grabbed her wrist. “What? Eugene I-” “Blondie I’m sorry but can you be quiet for a second I’m pretty sure I recognize the second voice and if I do and you don’t that can’t be good.” “Maybe I don’t care because VariAN is righT there!” “alright alright fine lead the way but when we get beat up cause we didn't have a plan don't blame me.” as they went to where the voices were heard a few seconds ago they heard the sound of rocks crumbling above them. Looking up Rapunzel barely caught a glimpse of a boot that she would recognize anywhere. “He’s leaving with that guy!” “wow running away with a criminal.” 

Rapunzel's heels would’ve caught fire if she had turned around any faster. “CRIMINAL?!?” “Shh c,mon the kid’ll be fine he can handle himself.” Rapunzel gave him a doubting look. “What if we watch them from a… safe distance” “Rapunzel that’s stalking.” “It's being concerned!” “It's stalking” “no it's not! Now let's go before they get too far."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof the boys chillin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's some cussing this chapter, just a heads up

“I can’t believe I’m doing this!” Varian mumbled as he and Hugo started to run away from the castle walls. “Was that the fucking princess of Corona?” “Yeah but come on Hugo we gotta put some distance between us and Rapunzel!”

“Shit, so you weren’t kidding when you said the Princess would come if you yelled, what are you?” “Watch your language and I’m just an alchemist” “but are you like her son or brother or-“ Varian quickly cut him off with a almost completely red face “we’re just friends who have shared trauma, are you not from here?” “Oh no absolutely not I just came here for a job and now I’m stuck with you… so what’re we looking for?” 

“Uhhh Magic?” “Magic?” “Like a blue glowing thing or big rocks that can’t be broke or something else.” “Oh gods you are insane, I can’t believe you would just abandon the princess to go for some magical treasure hunt.” Varian could tell by his face that Hugo was just trying to get him to give up and despite the burning anxieties in his chest he quickly replied with “ah it’ll be fine we’ll be back soon, probably, maybe… gosh” “You’re very strange, Goggles.” “Goggles?” “yeah, that’s what I’m gonna call you”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How’d they already get so far?” Rapunzel asked while bent over and practically wheezing from the strain of running full speed through Corona. “Maybe if you hadn’t pulled me so hard i wouldn’t have fallen!” 

Rapunzel started walking again, “Come on! I don't want them to get too far without us!” “Rapunzel honestly he can handle himself at this point it’s definitely stalking.” “For the LasT time it is NoT stalking!” as they walked further into the forest she could very clearly hear Varian, and he was laughing? “What?” “sounds like they’re having fun” “having fun with a CriminaL!” Rapunzel scurried to the closest tree to them to hear what they were saying.

She heard Varian's voice say “Geez Hugo you really just want to watch the world burn huh?” “No! I’m just saying four 90 degree angles make 360 degrees and circles are always 360 degrees so they’re the same!” Varian immediately burst out in laughter again. “pFftTTt HuG-HuGo no!” Rapunzel stopped following directly and walked beside Eugene again. 

“See Blondie he’s just having fun with... Hugo” “ Eugene do you know him?” “I did a job with him once a long time ago, but I changed so maybe he did too, besides, Rapunzel look at the kid’s face. That the happiest he’s been for quite some time.”

“I’m just worried” “I know you are Sunshine, we can still follow him like the stalkers we are if you really want” “We are not stalkers” “we are!” They were probably about to get into a very quietly screamed argument when Varian and Hugo’s subject totally changed. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this” Varian said, to which Hugo responded “do what Goggles?” Eugene looked at Rapunzel with a smirk very quietly whispering “nicknames, Rapunzel, they have nicknames” Rapunzel was about to respond when Varian unknowingly interrupted her. “I snuck out of the castle right under the princesses nose! Oh gods she’s probably so upset! We ran from her Hugo!” 

“Yeah probably not your best decision not gonna lie. But I mean” he paused and playfully punched Varian’s shoulder, “you’re pretty dam-arn likable. I mean look at that goggles! You’ve taught me not to cuss!” “But what if she's mad at me! I mean yes I would totally deserve for her to be angry I mean I’ve done a lot of bad things and now I randomly disappear and I mean she knows something is up because they almost caught us and I-” Hugo stopped walking and grabbed Varian’s shoulder, forcing him to turn around.

“I’m gonna stop you right there Varian, overthinking isn’t going to solve anything. How about we stop at the town up ahead and rest a bit?” “but what if-” “NopE! Not overthinking it! We’re gonna stop up here” 

Eugene turned to Rapunzel trying to say 'see he's fine' with his face

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I- I didn’t bring any money” “no worries I can-” Varian fixed Hugo with a dead stare “we’re not stealing or sneaking in anywhere” Hugo just laughed and grabbed Varian’s hand running forwards. “Come on goggles I wouldn’t dare! Plus I have a better idea” as Varian was dragged forwards to the gates of a town somewhere in between Corona and Old Corona he couldn’t help to notice a few things about Hugo. Firstly, at some point he’d taken off the cloak he was previously wearing on top of his current green jacket and baggy brown pants. Secondly he had spiked arm bracelet things which Varian found hilarious. And lastly his hair was in a short ponytail which Varian couldn’t help to think was kinda cool.

“So where are we going?” Hugo just responded by laughing which probably startled at least someone at 2 in the morning but Varian couldn’t help but to also laugh at the absurdity of his situation. “Havin’ fun?” Hugo asked giggling while also coming to a stop. 

“Y-yeah actually, thanks” Varian smiled just a little bit.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Yep Goggles is going to kill me’ Hugo thought to himself as Varian’s smile (a very small smile might he add) made him winded again and it was honestly getting concerning. Why was Goggles smiles so endearing? “Alright follow me!” he said as he climbed a ladder on the side of a building. “Hugo I said I wasn’t sneaking in anywhere” “we aren’t! This is going to be great just trust me” Varian’s eyebrows furrowed at the word ‘trust’ which Hugo supposed made since because they’d just met, so he added a “pleaseee” 

Varian nodded and started to climb as well. As Hugo reached the top of the building he couldn’t help but to hope Varian would like this, although he wasn’t sure why he cared. He quickly reached in his bag and pulled out a blanket and he also grabbed his cloak and draped it across the building’s roof. When Varian made it all the way up and gave him a confused face he quickly said “It’s a bit rough around the edges but there's a really good few of some constellations from here.” Varian walked over and sat on the cloak next to him. “Where’d you get the blanket?” “I made a compound that can shrink things until they become slightly wet” “ That's so cool! Is it like a- wait you mean moist?” “ugh I’ve always thought that word was gross.” Varian erupted into a fit of laughter. “So you’ll cuss but you won’t say moist?” Hugo tried to give him an angry look but it was hard when the other was being so damn cute- ‘nono’ he mentally scolded himself ‘no getting attached this is just until we find the … magic’ Hugo decided to ask a question he’d been meaning to ask. 

“What if we don’t find the magic?” Varian paused, his eyes became dull like they had been when they first stumbled into each other. “I’ll go back and fill my end of the deal if that’s what you’re worried about” “WhaT no I just- I” Hugo didn’t know what to say so to make a point he just said. “Your eyes” “What- what about my eyes.” “they’re different” Varian very visibly panicked and started mumbling like crazy. “Woah woah Goggles calm down!” Hugo lightly put his hand on the shorter’s shoulder like he had done in the woods and Varian immediately froze up. “Varian?” the other did not respond, he just stared into seemingly nothingness. “Varian! Hey, hey Goggles listen to me okay you’re right here with me. I’m right here!” a slight twitch of the eye was the only reaction. “You’re with Hugo. You’re safe okay? Please Goggles listen to me.” Varian met his eyes. “There you go! You’re doing good Goggles, keep your eyes on me alright?” he heard a very light, “Hugo?” “yeah, yeah I’m right here.” Varian’s eyes widened and he immediately hugged Hugo. Hugo both not being used to hugs and not expecting the current hug flinched and Varian pulled away sharply.

“I’m sorry Hugo I-” Hugo pulled him back into the embrace. “Hey there’s no need to apologize alright? You didn’t do anything wrong.” “I should’ve told you before I dragged you on this trip!” “told me?” “That my eyes glow! Oh gods what if someone saw it. Was my hair glowing too did-” “woah woah woah slow down there Goggles, nothing was glowing!” “but you said my eyes-” “were different, I didn’t mean glowing!” “well what did you mean then” “your eyes were dull” “oh”

They fell into a tense silence and feeling very uncomfortable Hugo said “so glowing hair huh? I heard rumors about the princess but didn’t think it was real” Varian stayed quiet. “Is that why we’re looking for magic?” “kind of” sensing the tension and Varian clearly not wanting to talk about the topic he said “so where’s the raccoon?” Varian looked up and replied. “Getting stuff, I needed some supplies I forgot at the castle so he went to get them earlier, he should get back soon.” “cool” “Ruddiger” “what?” “his name is Ruddiger.” 

Varian looked tired but not the sleepy kind and Hugo really missed the other’s smile.”you know if you look right about there,” he pointed to the sky, “ you can see Canis Minor.” Varian looked at the sky, curiosity burning in his eyes. “Personally Canis Minor is my favorite” “oh really” Varian looked at him with a teasing glare. “Yep! Do you know what it means?” “probably something deep.” “maybe, I don’t know. I like it cause there's a dog.” Varian laughed again, it wasn’t quite as full as the other laughs but it would do for now.

“If we’re going to look for, stuff, we should probably go to sleep” he suggested. Varian seemed to like the idea because he yawned.”where?” “well here’s as good of a spot as any” he gestured to the cloak below them and the blanket in his hand. Varian just rolled his eyes and laid down. Looking at the sky once more Hugo lay down as well and put the blanket over them. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me: i'm going to sleep like a normal person
> 
> also me: updates a story at 2 in the morning
> 
> \---------------  
> also this chapter is kinda short, sorry about that

Rapunzel and Eugene had been looking for the boys as soon as the sun was visible and yet the reason they found them was from bickering in the woods. Rapunzel looked at Eugene giving him an ‘i told you so’ look and immediately headed towards the noise. She could only make out bits and pieces but as they got closer the voices where very distinguishable words could be made out. First coming from Varian, “I did not!” “You so did! Man that must be so embarrassing for you!” “I can’t be embarrassed because it didn’t happen!” “But I'm telling you it really truly did!” 

Rapunzel could barely make out their faces but Hugo had a very big smile and Varian was red and looked like he was trying to hold back a smile. She looked over to Eugene who just smiled at her so she kept listening. “Even if I did, which I didn’t! Why would I say cute? I was thinking more along the lines of-” “Handsome? Gorgeous?” “I was going to say annoying but that works too” 

Varian immediately blushed so Rapunzel could only assume he was overthinking what he had said. “I mean you’re very annoying!” “Ha You did it again! You complimented me!” “That was an accident, it didn’t count!” “oh yeah sure it was an-” suddenly Rapunzel realized she couldn’t hear them anymore. 

“Wha-” Eugene interrupted her with “Listen, Rapunzel I love you so much but we’re really invading Varian’s privacy right now, he’s just having fun with a friend.” Rapunzel paused for a minute, her mind was running a mile a minute trying to find a reason to keep following them. “But I” “look I understand you're scared but sometimes we have to trust Varian to make the right decisions.” Rapunzel looked to where they had disappeared and then looked back to Eugene. 

“I know, but can we at least stay close? Like check in every few hours?” “that's still being a stalker.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I'm serious Goggles!” “well maybe i'll call you something too!” “like cute?” “i MeanT a nickname you- you floppy meatloaf” they both simultaneously burst out in laughter. “Meatloaf?” Hugo somehow got out between all the laughing. “I-i don’t know!” ‘of course you don't’ Hugo thought to himself. 

Varian had fallen down from laughing so hard and Hugo was glad the shorter wasn’t numb anymore. Hugo put his hand out for an offering to Varian for help getting up but instead the boy pulled him down. Hugo fell right next to Varian and he could hear the absolute joy radiating off of him. “Ah so you find my pain funny” Hugo joked. “Whaaaattttt no I would never find a frien-” Varian caught himself before he finished the word but Hugo knew what he was going to say. “You want to be friends with me?” he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why this literal beam of light would like him but he wasn’t complaining. Maybe they could even stay friends after all of- “no, no you’re just here because I dragged you along.” “so maybe you dragged me along, and maybe i should thank you for that.” Varian's head shot up and looked at him, “what, why?” “Because this is probably one of the best things that’ll ever happen to me” “because you’ll finally have that chemical?” “what? No! Because I met you!”

They paused both looking at each other with astonished gazes. “You, you like me?” Varian hesitantly asked. “Yeah i do goggles, why wouldn’t I” Hugo replied but he just kept wondering what kind of question that was after they’d had so much fun yesterday he thought it was obvious he wanted to be friends. 

He reached out a hand “friends?” he asked “friends” Varian replied shaking their hands. They both got up and started walking again. “Man you really make me wanna spill my guts to you goggles” “what” “i dunno just there’s a part of me that wants to tell you my whole life story.” “We've got plenty of time to spare,” Varian prompted. “I was raised by dragons” Hugo said with a way over dramatic voice. Varian raised his eyebrows. “Ha yeah no I wasn’t raised by dragons. The real story is very boring” “I doubt it is since you're in it” Varian replied quickly. Hugo laughed at that, “alrighty I was like other kids then I wasn’t cause i stole things” Varian made a pouty face at him. “That's not very detailed” “well what about your magical life?”

“It uh, it was normal, then it wasn’t. the end” “that's not fair” “it’s not is it? That’s too bad” “oh ho i see what you’ve done there Mr. Magic Boy” “Hey that’s not fair you can’t have two nicknames for me if i don’t have a single one for you!” “how about handsome ;)” “how the heck did you just say that” Hugo shrugged, for he did not know. Varian continued to talk, “can you imagine how awkward it would be if I called you handsome?” Varian laughed before continuing, “Like ‘oh hey princess this is my new friend who helped me and stuff isn’t that right? Handsome’ she’d be so confused!” Varian laughed harder. “Oh she’d be like” and then he made a face that could be best summed up by ’???’ soon they were both laughing again. Hugo was starting to think all this magic crap might be worth it if he could live like this for even a little longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Hugo are best friends foreeeevvvvvveerrrrrrrrrr

When Eugene saw the Snuggly Duckling he immediately grabbed Rapunzel's hand and pulled her towards it. “What are you doing?” “You clearly need a break and I am providing that” “But Varian is-” “not far ahead and strong, we’ll head right after him after you eat and just loosen up” He looked over to see a small but hesitant smile and Rapunzel simply said, “Fine”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varian and Hugo were just idly chatting when a burst of wind caught Varian off guard. “Woah did you feel that?” Hugo asked. “Yeah, it came from over,” when he brushed the vines away he immediately recognized his surroundings. “Oh” was all that he said. When he walked forwards without a second thought Hugo gave him a questioning look. “It’s the tower.” “Goggles, buddy, there's no tower here.” ‘There used to be’ Varian thought as he walked closer to the remains of the rubble. 

You could tell which pieces had been inside walls because they had beautiful designs on them. A small pile of rubble caught his vision. He picked up one of the pieces and immediately realized this was the painting of Rapunzel looking at the lanterns. He found all the pieces he could and stuffed them in his bag. ‘Maybe i can fix it and give it back to Rapunzel’ he thought that might be a good idea.

“Uh Goggles, you said you were looking for very strong rocks right?” Varian spun around ‘please no please don’t be here please’ Hugo continued “this rock just shattered my dagger” Varian ran over and yep, Hugo had moved some rubble and there was a little black rock just sitting there. Varian's mind started going crazy ‘It’s your fault it’s here. That doesn’t make sense. You caused this. How would I have. You caused this and you know it. I didn’t do anything!’ he was suddenly shook out of his head when Hugo's voice cut in, “hey Goggles just listen to my - ah there you are! You scared me when you zoned out there!” Hugo tried to smile and it came off as forced.

“Sorry” “did you just apologize for zoning out?” Varian shrugged. “So” Hugo offered the chance to speak, “now what?” Varian slowly extended his hand towards the rock and lightly touched it. 

“Nothing happened?” he thought he asked in his brain but apparently not because Hugo said “yeah? It’s a rock.” ‘When Rapunzel touched the rocks they reacted immediately, my hair glows now so is it something else or these rocks or,’ he looked down and slowly pulled on a finger of his glove. Eventually his glove came off and in a trance like state he reached out. As soon as his finger connected with the rock a large explosion happened and the blue glow was all around him. Varian quickly turned around to check on Hugo only to find that he was trapped in a room made of black rocks. 

He heard noise behind him so he turned around to see the original rock growing up to about the height of his waist. The rock split in two and left a rolled up paper in its place. He took the paper hesitating a bit at the last second. The rocks started going back down and he heard a gasp of pain.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Varian took his glove off and touched the stone again at first Hugo was confused, then an explosion happened that shot black rocks everywhere. Hugo was still confused, but now he was scared. The place where Varian had previously been standing was covered in black rocks, a few pointing at himself. He suddenly recognized the feeling of pain and looked down. ‘Oh’ he distantly thought as one had gone directly through his stomach. He could only assume the reason he was alive was because it missed his vital organs.

He heard chittering and looked over to see the raccoon, ‘Ruddiger’ his mind provided standing on a tree with a bag in his paws. The raccoon was kind of cute. For a raccoon. Suddenly the rocks started to go back into the ground and Hugo couldn’t stop himself from gasping in pain. When the rock finally left his stomach he collapsed on his back. He vaguely realized he screamed. Suddenly glowing burning blue eyes were staring down at him. ‘Varian’ Hugo knew what he was about to do was selfish and yet as he raised his head he realized he didn’t really care. Varian was saying something but he couldn’t tell what, the world was too muffled. Varian’s head lowered but Hugo used all of his remaining strength to lift his chin and connect their lips. 

‘If I die like this at least I’ll die happy’ was Hugo's last thought before the bliss of nothingness encompassed him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Varian noticed Hugo laying on the ground surrounded in blood he ran over to him. “HUGO! Oh gods Hugo no please!” Varian wailed. “You-you can’t leave me! Not now please Hugo oh gods!” Varian looked down to rip off a part of his shirt to slow the bleeding with, but his chin was lifted with a very weak, very wobbly hand. Before he could say anything Hugo had roughly shoved his lips into Varian’s. 

His world caught on fire and he realized that Hugo liked him. Liked him but more than a friend and Varian wholeheartedly agreed. 

Suddenly Hugo went limp. “ -Hugo?” Varian asked. “Hey Hugo this isn’t funny!” He was quickly becoming hysterical. “HUGO YOU CAN'T LEAVE! You-you said you would be here Hugo please!” Sobs could be heard throughout the forest. “This isn’t FAIR! Make it stop PLEASE! THIS ISN’T FUCKING FAIR” When Varian screamed the word fair black rocks shot up and surrounded them almost protectively.

‘I’m Magic’ Varian thought. ‘I can fix this. I can fix this. Okay, alright. Rapunzel had a healing song maybe, maybe if i sing it? No no that's stupid. It's better than nothing right? It's better than just giving up.’ 

“Flower gleam an-and glow”   
He begun singing  
“Let your power shine”  
He cried wet sobs in between each line  
“Make the clock reverse”  
Nothing was changing   
“Bring back what once was mine”  
His eyes started to hurt from the tears  
“Heal what has been hurt”  
He put in head in the crook of Hugo’s neck  
“Change the Fates’ design”  
His hair should be touching Hugo  
“Save what has been lost”  
Why wasn’t it working?  
“Bring back what once was mine”  
Goddammit work!   
“What once was mine.”

Varian placed his head on Hugo’s chest praying to whatever gods were out there that Hugo would survive. There was nothing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What Ruddiger heard come out of his friends mouth was something he hadn’t heard since the boy’s dad was trapped in Amber. The yell was filled with so much hurt and pain. He desperately wanted to reach him. To offer some form of comfort. But the black rocks were blocking his path. Ruddiger was scared.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varian looked down at Hugo and closed the other boy’s unseeing eyes. Letting out another sob he tried to pull himself together. He looked down at the scroll in his hand. ‘If it wasn't for the scroll maybe Hugo would be safe.’ Varian couldn’t help but to think, ‘No it’s not the scroll’s fault, it’s mine. I killed Hugo.” Varian broke down again, any form of composure was gone. “I killed you! I killed you I’m so sorry! Hugo I’m sorry please just come back! Hugo please I think I- I think I might love you so please don't leave” he knew his pleading wouldn’t work but he tried anyway. “I-I’m going to find a way to fix this okay? You’re going to be fine I promise!”

Varian decided the scroll might help so he unrolled the scroll for the first time. “What?” It was the same scroll Rapunzel had him translate. The same scroll that used sunlight to reveal the fourth incantation. Except glowing blue words seemingly responded to the light his hair and eyes were still emitting. “A fifth one” He tried to wipe off his eyes with the back of his bare hand but the still leaking tears made it pointless. He read the words on the scroll. Apparently it was a healing incantation for the moon. He used it.

“Moon please lend your light”  
He sung with purpose  
“I'm in dire need”  
The blue light grew  
“To heal the one who’s hurt”  
He felt tingles go through his spine  
“Please help me succeed”  
He cupped Hugo’s face.  
“Simply show me how”  
The rocks started glowing blue  
“I promise I’ll concede”  
He could’ve sworn he saw Hugo move  
“We just need to heal”  
Hugo’s eye twitched  
“Please help me succeed”  
Hugo opened his eyes  
“Help me succeed”  
Hugo was alive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit short but I didn't want to force it to be longer sooo yeahhhh

Varian launched himself into Hugo smearing the blood on both of their shirts. “You wonderful, beautiful piece of trash! You fucking scared me!” Varian yelled while overcome with so many varying emotions. “Heh Goggles watch your language” Varian wiped his tears but they continued to pool, although now the tears were happy. “I was so scared I’d lost you!” Hugo’s sad smile was the only reply. 

Varian leaned forwards and their lips connected for the second time. Almost as soon as the moment had started it was ended by small paws on his back. “Ruddiger!” Varian hugged his raccoon companion. “Hugo I’m sorry I- I hurt you I-” “Hey goggles,” Hugo interrupted with a raspy voice, “It was absolutely worth it.” Varian cried again and he wasn’t sure if it was sad tears or happy but before he could think too much about it Hugo wrapped him in a hug.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Uhm so” Hugo tried to comfort, “I’m not going to lie, that was kinda scary, but you fixed it okay? You are so good at not being scary!” Varian let out a sad laugh. “I’m gonna to miss this, I’m going to miss You, Hugo.” Hugo’s mind halted and he pulled back. “Varian what-” before he could finish the boy stood up and looked at him with a dull look in his eyes. ‘Please no’ Hugo thought as Varian’s hair and eyes started to glow.

“It’ll be okay” was all Varian said as he raised his hand and black rocks slowly pushed Hugo away. “Varian wait! I’m here Varian please let me help!” Varian’s eyes didn’t betray any emotion. “Varian I don't want to leave please don’t push me away!” The smaller boy started shaking and screamed out “JUST LEAVE!” “No!” was all Hugo could think to say. Varian bent down and took the bag from his raccoon companion. He took out a few things then tossed the bag to Hugo. “THere! That's what you’re here for! Almost every chemical is in that bag plus the keys to my lab! Ruddiger destroyed the posters so just LEAVE!”

Hugo stood still. The bag was laying at his feet. Looking back at Varian he realized he was making it worse, the boy was quickly becoming more unstable. If he stayed here he risked getting Varian hurt but if he left Varian would get hurt eventually. Weighing in his options Hugo took a chance. “OKAY!” He yelled to get Varian’s attention. “I’ll take it and leave if that’s really what you want!” Varian nodded his head. 'I'll be back soon.' Hugo thought.

Hugo wasn’t an idiot, believe it or not, he knew someone had been following them for most of the time they'd been traveling. The creeps hadn’t seemed like they wanted to hurt anyone and Hugo hadn’t heard them bickering in a while which meant they probably took a break from stalking them. He was willing to bet that it was the Princess and.. Well he didn’t know who else, but they’d definitely have more experience in magical hair and unbreakable rocks. So as soon as he got out of Varian’s view he ran as fast as he could. ‘Just don’t let me be too late.’ he prayed to no one in particular as he looked for signs of more people.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hugo left Varian broke down. He collapsed on his knees and stared into nothingness. “Ruddiger?” Ruddiger replied by making a little noise. “Please go get me that pen.” he pointed to where he had dropped the pen when he pulled it out of the bag. While Ruddiger was getting the pen he grabbed the paper. 

Ruddiger came back with the pen and a concerned look. “It’s gonna be okay buddy” he tried to reassure, “I’m going to fix this” He turned his attention to the prewritten note, it needed a bit more now, things had changed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Eugene I have a bad feeling, can we please go check on them?” “Relax, we’ve only been here for like an hour” “two hours” Rapunzel corrected. Eugene mumbled something that sounded like ‘same difference’ She would have laughed at how wrong he was if she wasn’t so stressed. 

Everyone around them was having fun throwing Shorty even though it was past time to. Eugene was talking about something but she wasn’t paying attention. ‘Maybe I am stressing out too much’ she thought.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hugo hurt from running so hard but he didn’t stop. Overwhelming dread was taking over him. He knew something about Varian seemed concerning, but he ignored it. As he thought back to what had happened his big mistake held clear in his mind. He should’ve stayed, should’ve tried harder. He heard distant voices and sped up. If he didn’t save Varian he could never forgive himself.

Soon a building was in sight ‘The Snuggly Duckling’ was what it said it was called. He ran up to the door and opened it, hoping that the princess was inside. “Please help!” he burst out between gasps for breath. He had forgotten about the blood staining his shirt but was suddenly reminded by an old man saying “woah that’s alotta jam on you!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian does not make very good decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has a scene of a suicide attempt so if that triggers you please do not read.

Varian reread the letter and handed it to Ruddiger. “Alright buddy I don’t know what’s going to happen once this is done so stand back” Rudder obeyed and crouched next to the river

Varian tried to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do, ‘I deserve this’ he told himself ‘I’ve hurt so many people, I killed Hugo’ he let out a painful gasp at the thought. ‘I killed Hugo then pushed him away and he left because he knew I deserved this’ Varian looked at his hands. ‘I deserve this’

He slowly put his hand on his chest, where his heart is. He held the hand in place. His eyes watered and he hesitated. But he had to do this, he had to get rid of this magic. ‘It’s only fair’ he thought as he looked down at the scroll. Rapunzel had sacrificed so much, It was his turn.

“Wither and Decay”  
He looked at his discarded gloves  
“End this destiny”  
His whole being shook with pain  
“Break these Earthly chains”  
It was so hard to speak  
“And set-”  
Suddenly a black rock shot out in between his arm and chest, stopping the connection. Weakened and out of breath he wheezed. He heard Ruddiger’s concerned chittering and looked over. Black dots were swarming his vision. “Rud-Ruddiger please stay bac-ack okay?” Ruddiger rubbed up against his side.

He coughed and coughed until finally bile and blood flew out of his throat. ‘Alright so talking is too hard’ he decided mentally. He motioned with his hands for Ruddiger to go away but the raccoon stubbornly only got closer. He mouthed the word ‘please’ but Ruddiger still refused. He tried to get a black rock to spawn but his hand was so shaky and he could barely see.

He looked over to the last two items he had grabbed from the bag. A poison (his own mixture) and a knife. Ruddiger didn’t know the contents of the bottle and Varian thought he could use that to his advantage. “R-rud” he tried to say the raccoon's name but it got caught in his throat, “he-heal” he pointed to the bottle trying to get his point across. ‘the bottle will heal me’ he tried to say with his eyes. Ruddiger looked hesitant but started walking towards it. The small animal grabbed the bottle and started to head back.

Varian allowed the tears to fall freely, Ruddiger wouldn’t forgive him for this. As the raccoon walked closer he seemed to stress. Varian tried to say ‘its okay’ but it came out broken and jumbled. Varian made a sad smile as he took the bottle from the raccoon. When he lifted the bottle to drink the substance Ruddiger seemed to realize it wasn’t good for him to drink from an unlabeled bottle because he swatted it out of Varian’s hand. Varian was taken aback by this and gave Ruddiger a stern glare.

He couldn’t talk, he couldn’t tell the raccoon that this was for the best, he couldn’t even cry. Everything hurt. Why did the black rocks stop him? Why did they stop him so late? He looked at the knife across from him, Ruddiger was distracted with getting the bottle away from him. He could, if he really tried, grab the knife. He could solve everyone’s problems right here. When he tried to move the pain intensified but he kept going. This would be his only chance. Ruddiger would stop him and he had to do this. For Corona, for Rapunzel and Eugene, for Hugo. This is what would be best for them. This magic would die with him and that would be it.

He was weak but he reached out for the knife. He could only reach the blade portion without moving anymore so he grabbed it with the tips of his fingers. The pain of the blade on his fingertips was nothing compared to everything else. he tried not to look at the blood forming where he had grabbed the sharp object.

Suddenly the knife was knocked out of his hand. ‘Shit’ was all he could think before he looked to see who or what had stopped his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was really short but I hope it''s still okay


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang is here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody:
> 
> absolutely nobody:
> 
> Rapunzel's happiness: *chuckles* I'm in danger

Rapunzel had just got situated when suddenly a very familiar boy slammed into The Snuggly Duckling asking for help. Rapunzel stood up almost immediately when she saw the red substance. “Is that.. Blood?” she heard Eugene ask. She felt sick.

“Woah thats alotta jam on you!” Shorty yelled and laughed. Everything in the pub froze and Hugo connected eyes with Rapunzel. “Princess!” he yelled and ran over. He grabbed her hand and started leading her out when Eugene stopped him. “Woah woah buddy! What's going on here? Where’s Varian?”

Hugo pulled harder. “I know you guys have a bad feeling too! Which is understandable because I am covered in blood, but it's my blood! There's just a lot to explain and we don’t have much time and I'm afraid Varian is going to do something to hurt himself!” “what?” Rapunzel asked. “COME ON I’LL EXPLAIN IT ON THE WAY.” As Hugo pulled her and Eugene through the woods she found her mind wandering back to what Hugo had said. “What do you mean you think Varian is going to hurt himself?” 

“Varian had this look in his eyes, it was just so dull. And then he started saying things like ‘ill miss you’ and ‘ill miss this’ and then he pushed me away and I couldn’t calm him down so I ran to get you because you definitely know more about glowing hair and black rocks than-” Rapunzel cut him off, “Glowing hair and black rocks?!” Hugo looked confused. “I thought you would’ve known” “Known what?” “Varian’s hair kinda glows and black rocks kept appearing and then he kind of stabbed me with one.” Rapunzel started to say something. “It was an accident. but anyway I think I died but he sang a song then I wasn’t dead.” Hugo smiled for a second and Rapunzel felt as if Hugo skipped something. “I thought things were going to be okay but-” Hugo cut himself off when he made it to a familiar place. “Here” ‘the tower’ Rapunzel thought to herself as they went through the vines.

She thought she’d be prepared for anything but seeing her little brother sprawled out with a knife aimed at his wrist, blood and bile around him, and tears streaking down his face almost broke her. “VARIAN!” she yelled rushing forwards. Suddenly the knife was knocked out of the boy’s hand by a familiar purplish-pink substance and stuck to the ground.

Hugo ran past her when Varian looked up, despite her running as fast as she could. “Varian oh gods why would you do that?” he asked desperately as he kneeled next to the smaller boy. As Rapunzel got closer she could tell how pale he really was. Eugene walked up and pulled her into a hug not saying anything. She could see the tears lining his eyes though.

“Varian fucking hell! What did you do?” Varian looked up. Hugo noticed blood slowing trickling out of his mouth. “GODDAMNIT VARIAN” suddenly Ruddiger who had previously been missing came over. He immediately started making desperate noises at his best friend.

“Ruddiger what happened?” Rapunzel asked in anguish. The raccoon gestured wildly then scampered over and picked up a rock. Under it were two papers, but one was familiar. “Is that the scroll?” Ruddiger nodded then handed it to Rapunzel pointing at the second incantation. “I thought this was burned, I thought the magic was gone.” She suddenly couldn’t breathe. She knelt down next to Hugo and cupped Varian’s face, forcing him to look at her. “Whatever you were thinking is wrong. Oh Varian why didn’t you tell us? We could have helped!” she started sobbing. “Why would you do that?” Varian pointed to Ruddiger, who was still holding the other paper. She looked hesitantly at Varian, and then at Hugo. The blonde was clutching Varian’s hand like if he let go Varian would fade away. His eyebrows were furrowed and silent tears were rolling down his cheeks.

She got up and headed over to where Eugene was reading whatever the papers contents were, Ruddiger was on his shoulder.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hugo was trying his best to not cry in front of the princess at first, now he was just openly sobbing. Varian was looking at him with dull eyes and it felt so wrong. 

“H-hugo” the smaller rasped. He offered a sad smile. “I’m right here Goggles, everything will be okay.” Varian locked eyes and then pointed to the knife in the goo. “Why” his voice was hoarse and it was a stark contrast from the laughs he heard not long ago. “Why?” Hugo repeated, anger bubbling in his chest. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Hugo waited for Varian to say this was all some stupid joke but the words never came. “Do you not realize how fucking amazing you are? You came all this way, why give up now?” Varian’s reply was a mumbled, “Hurts” “Yeah it fucking hurts, but you don’t get to stumble into my life and change everything I’ve ever thought and then just die because it ‘hurts’ I get that it hurts I do but just let us help you!”

Varian looked down not knowing what to say so Hugo continued, “look I’m just trying to say that, we need you Varian.” he gestured behind him and then at himself. “I need you. And that scares me but we can work through these things together.” 

Suddenly Rapunzel ran over and hugged Varian with a paper in her hand. “Oh Varian of course we need you! We’ll work all this out okay? I’m an adult, you shouldn’t have to worry about me!” The guy came over and also crouched beside Varian. “There can’t be a team awesome without you Hairstripe, besides who would I read the Flynn Rider books to if you were gone?” Hugo could tell the guy was trying his best not to start openly sobbing.

Rapunzel looked at Hugo and handed him the paper. She then said, “can you give us a few minutes with him please” Hugo nodded and got up. He held the paper hesitantly in his hands. Ruddiger had dug a hole and was burying some type of bottle. Hugo sat down next to the raccoon. He could guess what the liquid in the bottle did but he didn’t want to think about that right now. He looked down at the paper and decided he might as well read it.

It was all marked up. Seemingly it had been edited without an eraser. It made the whole paper look messy and unruly. He began to read.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Rapunzel  
Dear Dad  
Dear whoever is reading this,

I’m sorry it came to this but um it had to be done. I’m dangerous. I’m magic, I hurt people. Im sorry Hugo. I just wanted to fix my mistakes, make people proud. But at this point I’ve realized that it’s me who is the mistake. I’ve hurt everyone in some way shape or form and I’m just so tired. Or should I write this in the past tense. It doesn’t matter. There's nothing for me here. Nobody needs me. I’m a danger. I mean Rapunzel and Eugene are happy without me bothering them. Dad constantly does other things. Everyone has their own things, their own groups. Everyone is living out their happily ever after, but I’m tired. I’m tired of waiting for my next failure. Ruddiger’s the only one who really needs me. Rapunzel, Eugene, Dad ,Hugo. I'm sorry.  
Goodbye.  
Turns out I have more to say. Somehow the moon’s power continues to live through me and as long as I’m around it will be too. Everyone has their happy ending. Why should I be allowed to destroy it? Rapunzel and Eugene I’m sorry, you’ve been such good friends and family and you both deserve to not have to worry about this magic. Dad, you’ve been such a wonderful father. I’m sorry you’ve had to deal with me for so long. I’ve tried so hard to make you proud, but now I just want to keep you safe. Hugo, I’m sorry I pushed you away. It’s probably really rude of me to write what I’m about to because I’m going to be dead, but Hugo I love you,

Bye guys, i love you all

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hugo was going to fucking sob. ‘He loves me’ kept repeating in his head like a mantra. He wanted to scream. He wanted to spill his heart out just to let the other know that he felt the same. He missed yesterday. Yesterday they were happy, yesterday Varian could laugh, yesterday Varian hadn’t tried to kill himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for all the support!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rapunzel was saying something, she seemed distressed. He wanted to say something but his throat was so sore. Eugene appeared in his line of vision and was also talking. He felt so tired. “S-sleep” he tried his best to say. He tried his best to listen, he really did. All he heard was a high pitched ringing. ‘I’m just gonna sleep’ He thought to himself.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘What’s going on’ Varian thought as the familiar black rock walls made his vision. “We’re not the same Varian” Cassandra? “Cass what-“ The girl walked towards him. “I had a reason, a real reason to attack Rapunzel, a demon was manipulating me. What’s your excuse for hurting Hugo?” “Cass what- what are you talking about? How am I here?” Cassandra walked towards him with a sinister smile on her face. “Don’t you get it Varian? You’ve failed again! You’ve lost!” The taller laughed. “You even fail at dying! How pathetic is that!” “You-you aren’t Cass! She wouldn’t say that!” Suddenly Cas- whoever this was pulled off a cloak, revealing his dad. “Dad?” “Son, I could never be proud of you. The whole of Old Corona hates you and everyone else just pities you.” “That’s not true! Ra-Rapunzel and Eugene like me!” “Do they? They left you all alone after you begged for help without even checking on you.” “They were stressed!” His father started walking towards him and he backed up. “You will never do anything but hurt, you killed Hugo, Varian that is something he could never forgive you for.” “Shut up!” “Nobody will tolerate you after this, they’ll lock you up somewhere and claim they’re helping you” “ShuT UP!” He was backing up fast. “Dying will be the only good thing you ever do.”

He fell

And fell

And fell

Down 

Down 

Down

He hit the ground.

“Oh shit are you okay?” “Hugo watch your language.” “Oh please you say stuff too” Varian smiled. “It’s good to see you” He leaned in for a hug but Hugo jolted back with a scream. Varian looked up. The rocks had impaled Hugo. “HUGO!” The blonde chuckled dryly. “Don’t you get it? This is all your fault.” “I didn’t mean to Hugo please I’m sorry I-” “You love me I know, it’s disgusting. Shame you didn’t slit your wrist faster.” Varian realized he’d been crying. Before he could say anything Hugo interrupted him. “Oh Goggles why won’t you just accept it?” Rapunzel walked out from behind Hugo her hand intertwined with Eugene’s. Rapunzel had a knife in her hand. “Eugene?” he asked hesitantly. “Do us a favor, kid,” Eugene started as he elbowed Rapunzel. Rapunzel tossed him the knife and he caught it with shaking hands. “Finish the job” was all she said. The three then walked away leaving a broken boy behind them. 

“Ruddiger?” He called out, hoping for a friendly face. He looked down at the knife when no one came. “Hey” Varian looked up to see Angry and Catalina. “Let us help, V.” Angry said as she knelt down next to him. Varian looked at her not knowing if he should be scared or happy. Angry put her much smaller hand on Varian’s arm. She took her other hand and wrapped it around his hand, forming a firm grip on the knife. “Angry?” “shhh V, we’re doing everyone a favor.” she moved the knife to his wrist. He hesitated. “You know how to V, you’ve done this plenty before.” “wait how did you-” The knife touched his skin.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So what do we do now?” Hugo asked. “we should probably head back to the castle” Eugene said standing up with Varian in his arms. “I’ll get his gloves” The princess said quietly walking away. She had been extremely quiet since Varian went to sleep. Hugo debated asking if she would be okay but ultimately decided that was a stupid question. “I never pegged you for the type to fall in love.” Eugene said. Hugo blushed but didn’t respond. “Sorry,” Eugene continued, “I just don’t want to stand here in silence waiting for Rapunzel.” Hugo understood, he didn’t either. “Never pegged you for the type to fall in love with a princess.” he said simply. Eugene laughed, it was a dry hollow laugh, but it was a laugh. 

Varian suddenly woke up with a broken, heart wrenching sob. Eugene pulled Varian closer, “hey there, you’re okay alright. It was just a bad dream kiddo.” Varian just mumbled. “Ruddiger” being the only thing Hugo could understand. “Hugo’s got him,” Eugene said and Varian looked over to Hugo. he seemed hesitant and almost scared. Ruddiger chittered in his arms and Varian relaxed a little bit.

“Varian!” Rapunzel yelled with glee running over. The mentioned boy tensed again. “I got your gloves!” she said, handing him said gloves. “Rapunzel you’re doing the thing” Eugene said while Varian was putting on his gloves. “What thing? Everything is fine! We just gotta get Varian healed up and things will go right back to normal!” Hugo looked at Eugene hoping he’d know what to do. The guy just looked really uncomfortable. “Look, Sunshine I know this is hard but-” “What's hard about taking our friend to the doctor?” she asked and then continued, “Varian we should have that sleepover!” Varian just looked tired.

Rapunzel took Varian from Eugene's arm and cradled him like a baby. “Princess- I- walk” Varian stuttered out. “Nope” the brunette responded, popping the ‘p’. She walked ahead chatting wildly with Varian who just didn’t reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay safe guys


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one is okay okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UggHhHhH sorry for not updating for awhile writers block hit me HarD

Eugene walked behind his wife as she chatted to Varian. Hugo was lagging behind a bit, still holding Ruddiger. “Hey Hugo?” “Hm” Hugo replied without thinking. “Can you tell me more about what happened?” Hugo stopped walking for a second. “What?” He asked, now walking beside Eugene. “I just, I’m worried about the kid. I wanna know what happened.” Hugo’s face scrunched up at the word ‘kid’ but then went back to being slack. “Just don’t say it too loud,” Eugene added looking quickly at the woman holding the kid in front of him. Hugo stayed quiet for a minute. 

When Eugene was about to give up on Hugo talking, he started. “When we first met he just looked so…” Hugo paused trying to find the right word, “dead? But he seemed not okay and I’m not going to lie, I don’t know why I decided to go with him. He’s just like so breathtaking when he’s happy. Like yesterday he-“ Hugo cut himself off then continued. “He just kept having these moments, he’d blame himself for something and apologize when he really didn’t need to and that was concerning as it was. But when he first took off his gloves to touch that damned rock, he had so many burns. Like as an alchemist I get it, we get burnt sometimes. But they were just EVerywheRE and I was going to say something but I got stabbed and the adrenaline kicked in and I forgot to mention it and then he kept saying he’d MisS stuff and that’s a big red flag so I panicked and ran to find you guys but I was almost to late and we could have lost him and-“ “Hey” Eugene stopped him. “You did what you could, kid” silent tears trickled down the blonde’s face. Ruddiger pawed at Hugo trying to comfort him. ‘Gods this is a mess’ Eugene thought as he looked ahead ‘please let someone help you Varian.’

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We could paint too! Like big wall murals right on your wall that way we’re always with you!” Rapunzel chattered idly, “You really scared me when you upped and disappeared! But we’re gonna have the funnest and bestest sleepover ever!” ‘Everything is fine’ repeated in her head, over and over again. “OOoOOo you could teach me alchemy!” ‘He looks so tired- no no! happy thoughts, haapppyyy thoughts’ “OH we could watch Pascal and Ruddiger play!” the smaller boy remained still in her arms. “C’mon you would enjoy that right?” Varian just looked blankly at the trees. “Maybe we could combine painting and alchemy! We could make glow in the dark paint! Ooo or or we could make paint that applies itself! Like paint that sprays out of a bottle!” she paused for dramatic affect. “Spray paint!” ‘are you seriously trying to get him to talk right now? He tried to-’ no brain shut up, ‘he almost died why would he want to talk about paint’ she cut off her mind from thinking anymore by rambling again. “We could make Ruddiger some more little gloves and um, goggles! That’d be cool right?” “Hugo?” she heard a shaky voice and immediately looked down at the smaller. “What?” Varian slowly turned his head to look at her. “M’ sorry” “Pfft silly don’t apologize!” She stopped talking for a little bit and just kept walking. 

‘He only reacted when he thought I was Hugo’ was what she kept thinking about. She didn’t know what to do. She turned around and walked towards Eugene and Hugo, who both looked like they were about to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah this chapter was short but I think it's probably better than nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo hates puns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support♥️

Hugo was snapped out of his quickly spiraling thoughts by Rapunzel walking towards him. “Hey Eugene?” She turned to her husband. “Can you carry Varian for a little bit?” The guy looked really confused but just nodded to her and took the boy. “Rapunzel why-“ Eugene started but was cut off by her, “I want to talk to Hugo” she said and Hugo’s world froze. He tried his best not to show how panicked he was when Eugene walked a bit ahead of them. Strangely enough he found the guy comforting.

“Hugo?” “Hm?” Rapunzel seemed to think for a second. “Well, um. Varian didn’t react to me talking to him. He only reacted when I said goggles and he thought I was you.” “W-what?” “Hugo can you, can you talk to him?” She looked at him with glossy eyes. “I just-“ she continued speaking, “I just don’t want to lose him and I don’t know who you are, or why he trusts you so much. But he trusts you so I have to.” Hugo looked at the princess, sure he knew she didn’t trust him all that much but he didn’t expect her to tell him that. He replied, “Princess I want him to get better too but if I did what would I even say?” “I don’t know, something, anything. He just, I think he needs you right now”

Hugo watched as the princess sped up and started talking to Eugene. He could see the bridge to Corona from here, the place was so beautiful and colorful. Suddenly Eugene was in front of him, still holding Varian. “Kid,” Eugene started looking down at the teen in his arms “Are you sure you can walk?” Varian nodded but clearly Eugene wasn’t convinced. “Help him,” Eugene said, slowing down so he was walking behind them. Rapunzel followed her Husband to the back.

Hugo wrapped his arm around Varian helping support him. “You don’t have to pretend to like me anymore Hugo” The said boy was caught off guard by the croaky and brittle voice. “What?” “Why’re you still pretending to like me?” The more he talked the stronger he seemed to be getting which Hugo supposed was a good thing. “I’m not pretending Varian I really do like you” Varian stayed quiet.

Hugo walked in silence for a bit before he remembered Rapunzel told him to talk and he wasn’t exactly talking.

“Hey Goggles, why did the cloud want to date the fog?” Varian shrugged halfheartedly. Hugo continued, “because he was so down to Earth” Varian didn’t react. Ultimately he decided bad jokes were better than awkward silence and luckily enough he knew a few. “You think all the good science jokes Argon? I don’t Zinc so!”

Varian just looked at him with a blank face. Hugo began again, “I bet you want me to take all these bad jokes and Barium” Hugo hated this, he hated shitty puns with all of his being but Varian had cracked one or two on the way to that damned tower that wasn’t even a tower. He didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t very good at comforting people, he never really had to comfort anyone before. “Varian?” The shorter boy hummed in response. “When we get you all healed up it’ll be your turn to tell horrible puns.” Varian looked up at Hugo, his eyes were the horrifying dull they had been for the past few days.

“Hugo, please stop” “stop?” “Stop pretending to care! You barely know me!” “But I want to know you!” Hugo interrupted. Varian talked as aggressively as his rough voice would allow. “Stop It! Stop giving me hope an- and thinking I’ll get better! Stop making me feel like this! I’m supposed to be dead! Why don’t you understand! I should be dead! I don’t want to be alive anymore!”

Everything stopped. Everyone stopped. Hugo vaguely heard Rapunzel gasp. Hugo grabbed Varian and pulled him into a tight hug. Tears were streaming down his face. Sure they all knew what Varian had done, what Varian had thought. But hearing him say it, hearing how desperate he sounded, it broke Hugo. He clutched onto Varian’s shirt. Suddenly there were more arms and he realized Rapunzel and Eugene had joined their hug. He could hear sobbing but he couldn’t tell who it was coming from. They just stood there, all in a big, sad, hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe out there♥️


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian is very confused. Literally everyone else is concerned. Rapunzel shuts down for a sec in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when the story says “tube” (don’t question it) just imagine like a straw, very smol.

Varian didn’t know what to do. Should he pretend to get better and then have another chance at dying, or should he actually try to get better. He knew the answer, even if he wished for the latter it would only put more people in danger. That would be selfish of him.

Strangely his chest didn’t hurt as much as it did earlier. He was almost positive he had broken a bone or two before but now all he felt was a sharp pain in one area. It was where one of his ribs was. He managed to wiggle one of his hands away from the group hug. They were all crying anyway. He pressed lightly where the throbbing was and pain shot through him. He managed to barely flinch and not make a noise. No one noticed. ‘Heh I pass out when I see blood but somehow i'm not scared when there’s something poking out of my chest’ he joked to himself. It was kind of concerning him though the thing he felt was hard and was about a centimeter from his chest. It was kinda small too. ‘Maybe it is a rib’ he thought numbly. 

One thing was for sure, now that he felt whatever it was, he couldn’t ignore it. He needed to see it, sure he’d probably pass out at the sight of it but he needed to know. How would he see it though. He couldn’t exactly pull up his shirt in the middle of a group hug, and he did not want anyone to find out. Luckily enough his shirt was thick so a centimeter didn’t appear that much. There was no way they’d leave him alone right now, he couldn’t just ask them to leave. He got an idea.

“I need to pee” Hugo suddenly snorted. Eugene spoke up, “Kid, there’s no way you’re getting out of our sight.” “But I have to peEee!” He Stresses his words to make them sound believable. “Fine, but we’re gonna be around so don’t try anything kiddo.” “You’re gonna watch me pee?” “WHAT, no. No we can hear” Varian scrunched his face, “gross.” 

He hesitantly went behind a tree. Pausing for a second, he pulled up his shirt so he could see the skin where the rib would be. He felt like he was gonna throw up. A small black tube, ‘the black rock’ his mind supplied, was barely protruding through his skin. A light red substance was coming out and he could only assume it was blood mixed with another fluid. He felt like he was going to pass out. He roughly shoved his shirt back down. 

‘Dontthinkaboutitdontthinkaboutitdontthinkaboutitdontthinkdontthinkdont’ He leaned heavily against the tree. He just stood there for a second, trying to stop thinking about the actual tube in his chest. “I’m done” he called as he walked out from behind the tree, he was wobbly and he was sure they noticed a difference. Eugene raised his eyebrows and Rapunzel and Hugo looked genuinely concerned. “I’m just a bit woozy guys” he tried to convince them. Eugene was not amused, “oh so you can walk decently well to the tree then almost fall like five times coming back! Sure, you're woozy!” “Varian” Rapunzel said lightly, as if she was dealing with a baby. Hugo silently walked up to Varian. The dark haired boy stayed still. Hugo started talking, “what happened Goggles, you can tell us” 

Varian wanted to but Rapunzel would freak out and get stressed ‘I’ve already made her stress enough’ and it would honestly be really awkward. He hated awkward, it gave room for his mind to think. Like this was awkward it- 

“Varian,” he heard Eugene say, he looked at the guy. His eyes were watering. “Varian, buddy, I need to know what’s going on okay?” Eugene had his hands up, like he was surrendering. Varian was confused, “Eugene, what-“ “just come here, please” Varian hesitantly walked forward and suddenly Eugene was holding his hand. “I need you to stay calm alright? Just for a little bit” “I don’t understand-“ He was cut off by someone pulling up his shirt. “WHAT THE H-“ He was cut of by the sound of attacker, Hugo, gasp. Eugene looked sick and Rapunzel was just crying. “Look I know what this looks like but I didn’t do this! The black rocks can’t hurt me! I-“ He was cut off by Hugo.

“FUCK! Varian what the actual fuck!” “I didn’t do this!” “Then who did Varian? You’re the only one who can control these fucking things” “it wasn’t me Hugo!” “Bullshit!” “Hugo I promise I SWEAR I didn’t do this” “you’re fucking lying, FUCK I thought we could hear I thought-“ “the rocks did it themselves they can’t hurt me so there has to be a reason for this!” “How do you know they can’t hurt you?” “Because I tried that too! They stop right before they hit me and I can’t control this one and I was woozy because the sight of blood usually makes me pass out so please just shut up!” Hugo’s face went through multiple emotions: surprised, concerned, questioning, and finally, a blank face. “Alright,” Hugo said ending their yelling,”I deserve that, but if this thing is helping you why are you leaking?” 

Despite his best efforts not to, Varian snorted, it hurt. Hugo did an obviously fake face of disgust, “oh, I the great HuGO am InSuLTED by your nose noise of moCKERY!” Varian started laughing, “gosh- darn it Hugo- it hurtssss” his words were broken up with laughs. “Immm leaaakkiiinnggg” Varian said dramatically. “Um excuse me as much as I love to hear laughter I think we should head home and get that tube thingy checked out.” Rapunzel Interrupted timidly.

They tried to make small talk but it wasn’t working. Slowly they fell into silence as the reached the bridge into Corona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did so much research on a certain things for this chapter but I wanted it to be as real as it can get. Also there’s a very good reason for that straw thing, just trust me ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🎵He’s hearing voices in his but they are not the normal kind🎵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro I’ve gotten consumed with The Hollow on Netflix like seriously what the heck.

Eugene glanced back at the kid walking silently hand-in-hand with Hugo. It would’ve been cute if it wasn’t for what had just happened. He saw a small figure bobbing in the distance coming from Corona and soon realized it was a very familiar raccoon. When the raccoon finally got to them he had a bag on his back. Eugene looked at the raccoon with a questioning look. Taking the bag from the small creature he offered a small smile. As soon as Eugene took the back the Ruddiger scrambled behind him to the two teens. He tapped Rapunzel who was just staring at Corona. She flinched. “What-“ “Ruddiger gave me this bag” “What's in it?” “Let’s find out”

Eugene unzipped the bag and pulled out an item. He looked at Rapunzel “is this your dress?” “It is” “the Raccoon brought us a change of clothes” he finally looked at all of them and saw how bloody they were. Rapunzel didn’t have much blood on her, Eugene himself had the least amount of blood but enough to be noticeable, the most blood on Hugo was where the black rocks had apparently stabbed him, most of that blood was dried. But Varian, Varian had a slowly expanding blood stain to the side of his chest, it looked like a rib had ripped the skin from here. Eugene didn’t want to think about that now, he didn’t wanting to think about the fucking unbreakable rock in his little brother’s fricken chest. 

“Alright guys Ruddiger got us some clothes so we should change before someone sees us like this” Rapunzel announced. “No offense princess, but where are we gonna change? Also I don’t have spare clothes so what do I do?” Hugo asked. Eugene, taking two outfits out of the bag, said, “luckily our good raccoon pal brought you a spare change” Hugo patted Ruddiger. “Hey Sunshine, where are we gonna change?” “Behind a tree?” “What if someone comes by?” “Below the bridge?” “Rapunzel, Corona can see in under there” “what if someone held up a sheet?” “We don't have a sheet” Rapunzel paused to think when Hugo said “I have a blanket.” Eugene looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The kid reached into the bag he’d had since the tower ordeal and pulled out a cube. Varian turned and looked, he smiled just a little. Hugo also grabbed a Water bottle and poured a bit on the cube. The cube looked like it was melting but it formed a blanket. Eugene looked at Varian waiting for him to nerd out but he just touched the blanket. The boy looked like he was about to cry.

“ALRIGHT GUYS! I’ll change first! Eugene, hold the blanket for me” she went back to the start of the bridge and climbed down, Eugene followed her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varian’s brain was running rampant and he wished it would just shut up. A voice spoke up in his head, ‘That blanket is just a reminder of another one of your failures. Seriously who has a breakdown on a stranger.’ ‘No, he wasn’t a stranger. We’d been traveling a whole day!’ ‘That’s not long.’ ‘ Just shut up.’ ‘And you told him you loved him in a suicide note, how pathetic’ ‘shut up’ ‘you can’t love someone you don’t even know!’ ‘Stop’ ‘you’re still as selfish as you were back then’ ‘please just shut up’ ‘you just mess up everything. Nobody really likes you and you know it, but you keep lying and lying and soon you’ll end up hurting people. You can’t control your power. Everyone would be better off if you died back there! But you can’t even die right! You’re not a little Demanitus after all. I mean really, You can’t even command the black rocks to stop draining the blood from your lung! So pathetic.’ ‘Drain my lung?’ ‘Oh right, I forgot you’re an idiot. You’re lung collapsed because your rib basically punched it’ ‘My rib?’ ‘Yup’ ‘but how?’ ‘It snapped! Almost right in the center too, your aim was a bit off, a shame really’ ‘how-how do you know this?’ ‘Don't you get it?’ ‘get what? I don’t understand’ ‘I’m in your head’ ‘who are you?’ ‘Your friends are foolish, I’m the only one who can help you die Varian, the rocks will keep stopping you. Dying is the only way to protect them’ ‘WhO are you?’ ‘You don't remember me? I mean I know we’re in a black abyss but honestly I’m insulted’

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hugo didn’t know what to do. Varian was shaking and his eyes were closed, he looked like he was about to cry. “Varian please im right here!” He called out for like the fifteenth time. Hugo grabbed the water bottle he used to wet the cubes and poured it all on Varian’s head.

The boy flinched and took in a large gulp of air, almost like he had been suffocating. Varian started breathing heavily and he looked at Hugo. Varian launched himself into his arms and Hugo had no idea what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof :,|


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *nobody liked that*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter chapter is so short. Sorry for That and the late upload, I got attacked by how good The Hollow season 2 was and now She-Ra is coming tomorrow and just disgskhsskhss

Rapunzel and Eugene came back from changing, finding Hugo and Varian in a tight embrace. “Hey guys it’s your turn” Rapunzel informed them. Hugo stood up slowly, Varian was basically glued to his arm at this point.

After grabbing their change of clothes and getting a certain look from Eugene the two boys started heading down. “Alright Goggles, you wanna change first or do you want me to?” “I’ll go first.” Varian replied, taking his change of clothes. It was a very baggy dark blue shirt and just a regular pair of pants, Rapunzel also gave him some material to wrap his wound with, oh and there were gloves too. Hugo held up the blanket and turned his face as Varian started changing. Once he got done they traded spots. Ruddiger has gotten him a regular green shirt.

After that very uncomfortable ordeal they climbed back up to where Rapunzel and Eugene were waiting. They both looked tired but their clothes were normal now. “Hey guys?” Varian spoke up and everyone turned to him. The boy continued, “I know we’re really close to Corona but can we stop to sleep?” Hugo saw Rapunzel glance at Eugene and then look at the sky. “I guess it is a little late, we’ll sleep here for a bit but someone’s gotta keep watch. I go first” Eugene looked like he wanted to say something but ultimately decided against it. 

They all settled down. Rapunzel sat up on a tree and Hugo almost laughed, she looked like a frog. He looked at Varian who already seemed to be asleep and then Eugene, he looked really tired. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he was sure everyone but Rapunzel was asleep he tried to go back into the black abyss with the voice. He was about to give up when everything around him lost its color. Everything slowly faded to black.

“Welcome back” the Voice said. “Who are you?” Varian replied. “Strait to the point I see” “just stop toying with me!” “Alright alright, how about we make a deal?” “What kind of deal” “well you and I both want something, you want to keep your friends and family safe, and I just want to get out of your fucking head” “language” “oh whatever” “why’re you even in my head” “it was a last ditch effort honestly” Varian paused for a minute, thinking. “So what deal?” “You give me control of your body, I kill you, it’s a win win” “I dunno that seems pretty sketchy” “how so” “I mean a voice in my head is asking for control of my body so I can die, that seems pretty sketchy to me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys ever need to talk or rant or anything you can always dm me on Instagram. My account is ghostnugggs


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I laughed so hard writing this chapter ngl enjoy some short angsty crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my son very much :,)

Varian couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t see or do anything. The voice was gone, even though the voice was annoying he missed it. Standing there in the black abyss was suffocating. He felt his heartbeat in his ears. There was no sound other than his own heart, he was alone. He was alone and he didn’t know how to get out of here. 

He felt a tear roll down his cheek, and then another. He started sobbing because he was alone again, he was alone and no one could help him and he’d never get out of here and- 

“See? You need me.” The voice spoke again. “You’re crumbling in your own mind. You break at the slightest inconvenience, you need help child. I can get you help” Varian paused thinking of what to say. “This is my mind?” “Yes are you stupid where else would we be” “okay that’s rude” “it’s the truth though” he tried to get his emotions in check. ‘Just block them out’ he thought to himself. “So can I see who I’m making a deal with before we make some big deal?” As soon as he said that a flash of green light appeared in front of him.

“I’ve always been a fan of theatrics” said a child- no not child, old lady- no no that’s not right either “I’m Zhan Tiri you fucking bafoon” Varian’s mind processed the information and he soon found a weapon in his hands. “You can’t hurt me we’re in your- AH sTOP thAT” the demon-child-thing yelled as he shot her with a water gun. “Get fucked” he said simply as he shot her again. “FUCKING STOP THAT!” “Nah” 

The water gun was slapped out of his hands, he mumbled angrily. “Okay listen brat, I want to get out of your mind, you want to save your friends” Zhan Tiri started gesturing with her baby hands. “THEY AREN'T BABY HANDS! AnYwaY- I take control of your body, the black rocks kill the body, I’m out of this hell hole and you can’t hurt people” Varian hummed in thought, “how do I know you won’t hurt anyone?” “I’m stuck in your head and out of power or I wouldn't be in this hell hole”

“I dunnooooo” “for fucks sake I’d rather be dead than here” “I mean, me too” Zhan Tiri shot him a glare, “listen here you little-“

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varian shot up, very confused. ‘That was a weird friggen dream’ he thought to himself as he stood up and saw Hugo already awake, it was morning. A little voice in the back of his head yelled ‘it wasn’t a fucking dream you bafoon just listen-‘ “hey Hugo!” Varian walked over to the blonde. Hugo looked at him hesitantly, “you seem… better?” “Mmm sure” Hugo looked very confused, Varian was also confused. “So…?” “Alright everyones up!” Rapunzel yelled, bouncing with energy. “Let’s go home!” The princess wore a very fake smile on her face. Eugene just looked tired. ‘How did I lose to you guys?’ A voice asked in his head. Varian shrugged as an answer to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up all night to watch season 5 of She-Ra and it was friggen beautiful. I loved it so much oshdosjsksbsisjksjj


	17. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :,/

So I’ve lost all motivation to write so this story is just dead till my brain decides to let me finish it


	18. Bro this is dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry guys I just cant

So I have no motivation at all to write this and my brain wants me to write Danganronpa instead so I mean might as well I guess, sorry if you liked this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading though!


End file.
